


【TSN/ME】The Mermaid（中）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/ME】The Mermaid（中）

Mark关闭了抽水泵的开关，马达转动的轰鸣声即刻停止。Eduardo在已经变浅的泳池里放平了自己的尾部，原本因紧张而蜷缩的尾鳍也慢慢舒展开来，现在他可活动的范围变得狭窄，仅能待在中央最凹陷的那块方寸之地，可怜的一如世上任何被囚禁的生物。

他的掌心还虚挡在自己腹部，仿佛那低下蕴藏着他最珍贵的宝物。Mark视线也同样停留在那里，Eduardo不自在地转过身，鱼尾与上身交接处的蓝色鳞片因那道极具侵略性的目光而不自然地翕动着。

宽广下沉的泳池像一条巨大的沟壑横亘在两人之间，他一别过身体，Mark就不得不跑上一大段距离才能与他重新面对面，而他所做的这些努力，Eduardo仅仅只需要赌气地再一转身，立刻又都白费了。

行动力和办事效率都很高的卷毛CEO可不会把时间和精力浪费在无用功上，他放弃笨拙的做法，果断道，“Wardo，过来。”

Eduardo竖起的耳鳍抖动了一下，显然他听到了Mark的召唤，不过并不想搭理他，人鱼也是会闹小情绪的，尽管他对Mark有一股莫名的亲切感，但这个人类的所作所为已经威胁到了他的生存，他的鱼尾如果长时间暴露在干燥空气里，会因为失去水分而干涸甚至开裂。原本短短的几分钟或者数小时的离岸并不足以对他造成实质性的伤害，只是他即将临盆，Eduardo不想在这重要的时刻有任何闪失。

“过来，Wardo。”Mark又叫了一次，见他仍然不为所动，便决定服个软，“对不起，我一时冲动把水都放光了。你想让我把泳池重新灌满吗？”

Eduardo这才不情愿地转过脸，向Mark眨了眨眼睛。

Mark卷发淋了水耷拉在额头，水珠顺着锋利的眉骨下滑，淌过脸颊挂到尖锐的下巴上。他踱步到泳池边缘，蹲下来，放缓语调，“但这么大的水池，重新灌满需要时间。那边还有一个恒温泳池，我先带你去那里，好吗？”

Eduardo歪着脑袋像是在思索他的话，过了一会，接受了这个建议，他不再朝Mark呲牙，也收起了尖锐的指甲，默许Mark步下台阶，蹚水向他走来，当水面浸到他大腿位置的时候，Eduardo朝他伸出双臂，看样子是想让Mark抱他过去。

Mark乐意至极，左臂托住Eduardo的背，将那条瑰丽的鱼尾挂在右臂肘弯上。他的分量和正常成年人的体重没有太大区别，说不定还要轻一些，也许是因为人类的骨骼密度要比鱼类大吧。

Eduardo悬空的尾鳍不安分地一甩一甩，导致丰腻的鱼尾滑不留手，Mark不得不加大力道将他紧搂在怀中，人鱼自然而然把手臂环到Mark后颈，丝毫不避讳这样的亲昵举动，Mark勾起唇角，在他送上来的脸蛋上亲了一下，人鱼敏感的耳鳍抖了抖，转过头好奇打量了Mark一眼，然后指指自己刚才被Mark亲过的脸颊。

Mark领会了他的意思，解释道，“我喜欢你，所以才会亲你。这是人类表达情感的一种方式。”

Eduardo懂了，他捧着Mark的脸左右看了看，犹豫片刻后，小心翼翼地也亲了一下。

Mark被他取悦了，眼中流淌过一阵温柔，“Wardo，你真的不记得我了吗？”

Eduardo轻轻摇头，过了一会又眨了两下眼睛。

“你不记得我，但你对我有印象，你觉得自己应该认识我？”

Eduardo露出一个可以称之为慈眉善目的表情，像是在赞赏Mark的聪慧。

如果说Eduardo身体里本身就带有人鱼的基因，他是因为怀孕才由人类变为人鱼，这个猜测似乎是眼下最合理的解释。那他肚子里的孩子无疑就是自己的。这个认知让Mark没由来一阵兴奋。至于他为什么会失忆，这点Mark还没弄明白。

他把Eduardo放进恒温泳池，与其说是泳池，反而更像一个放大的圆形浴缸。算上尾鳍，身长超过2米的Eduardo顶多只能在里面划划水罢了，连甩开尾巴尽情游几下都不行。不过对Mark来说，把他弄到这里的目的本来就是想和他近距离接触。

Mark原以为自己需要好好安抚一下人鱼的情绪，没想到Eduardo似乎还挺满意这个新环境的。他把自己完全浸到水里，比起室外的大泳池，这里的水温更高，更适合他生产。

“Wardo，你肚子饿吗？想吃点东西吗？”在离浴池不远处的冰箱里，Mark找到一盘新鲜的樱桃，但他不确定能不能喂给Eduardo。

Eduardo看到那些红色的果实眼睛瞬间就亮了，他趴到浴池壁，欢快地摆尾，迫不及待拉过Mark的手，连同他的手指一起，把他拿在手上的樱桃吞进嘴里。Mark指尖接触到人鱼潮湿柔软的口腔，周身立刻滚过一阵电流。Eduardo吃完樱桃把核吐到Mark手里，张开嘴表示自己还要。Mark就又喂了他一颗，人鱼吃得并不文雅，深红色的汁水从他的唇边溢出，将唇色染得分外妖娆。Mark开始时会用拇指帮他擦拭，见他不排斥，便换成自己的舌头，灵活的舌尖探进人鱼微启的唇缝里，因为上面同样沾着酸甜可口的樱桃汁，Eduardo还会主动勾着Mark的舌头吮吻，可每当Mark想要进一步加深这个吻时，Eduardo又会不耐烦地推开他，继续张嘴讨食吃。

等到那一整盘樱桃都见了底，Eduardo终于吃够了，他愉快地打了个嗝，对于Mark再次送上来的食物别开了头，Mark早被那些浅尝辄止的吻撩拨得浑身燥热，揽过人鱼，狠狠压住他的唇索取服务报酬。

Eduardo被他亲得唔唔直叫，那根滚烫的舌头搅得他舌苔发软，浑身都使不上力，口腔里的每一寸黏膜都被他尽情舔弄了一遍，尤其是上颚，因为Eduardo在他舌尖刮过上颚时忍不住呻吟出了声，Mark仿佛得到了鼓励，开始重复不断往那里刺探。他柔软的舌头总会不小心碰到Eduardo内侧的齿列，Eduardo不得不收起自己比人类更锋利的牙齿，以免弄伤Mark。

一吻完毕，Mark的裤裆明显鼓起来一大团，Eduardo原本色泽清淡的唇也红艳了不少。Mark身上还穿着刚才被淋湿的衣服，牛仔裤泡了水，黏在身上非常地不舒服。

他与Eduardo额头相抵平复了一会激吻造成的粗喘，然后说，“等我一会，我去换件衣服。”

目送Mark离开后，Eduardo在水里找了个舒服的位置倚靠着，他肚子里已经有了些酸胀的感觉，里面那颗卵似乎等不及要出来了。Eduardo闭上了眼睛，侧脸枕在白瓷边缘，打算为即将到来的生产做些准备。

Mark三步并作两步跑到位于二楼的卧室，他脱下湿透的衣服和裤子，简单用凉水冲了冲身体，来不及擦干，裹了层浴袍就匆匆下楼了。他本想和人鱼Eduardo聊聊天，也许能通过简单的提问，让他解答自己心中的疑惑，顺便也增进一下感情。但当他重新见到Eduardo时，却张着嘴，一句话也说不出来了。

Eduardo晕着珠光的鱼尾放平，半卧在浴池里，修长的手指正埋在自己腹部与鱼尾交接处向下大约三英寸位置的孔穴里。与周围蓝色富有光泽的鳞片不同，那个地方是嫩粉色的，随着手指的动作如同呼吸般一开一合地翕动。

Mark的脚步声惊动了Eduardo，他睁开双眼，用那对水晶一样的眸子看向Mark，发现对方视线锁定在他的生殖腔入口，他动了动，非但没有停下动作，反而向着Mark大方展示自己的身体。

“Wardo......你在干什么？”恐怕连Mark自己都没发现，他说话的声音暗哑得可怕。

人鱼不会开口回答他，他只是当着Mark的面，把第二根手指又送入了自己粉红色的生殖穴，模仿性交的动作，一进一出抽插起来。清澈的池水在手的拨弄下泛起波纹，不一会儿，Eduardo双眸逐渐浮上迷离的色彩。

Mark着了魔似地走过去，跨进恒温浴池，他身上裹着的浴袍连同才刚擦干的身体又再度浸湿了，不过眼下没人会在乎这些。他蹬动足底，半游半爬来到Eduardo身边，观察他的身体。

Eduardo生殖穴附近的鳞片要比他不久前碰过的手臂上的鳞片颜色更浅，几乎呈半透明。Mark试着用手拨开那些柔软的鳞片，耳边就听到Eduardo发出婉转动听的娇喘。嫩红的孔穴没有了遮盖，彻底暴露在Mark目光下，肠壁一样的内部组织会随着手指的进出被带出来一点，像极了人类做爱时用到的器官。

“Wardo，你在自慰？”Mark指尖往那里刺了刺，Eduardo立刻扭动鱼尾，尾鳍煽动，轻轻拍打了两下水面。

他连甩了几下鱼尾，都没能摆脱Mark仿佛吸附在自己身上的手，便随他去了。他现在有更重要的事情要做，如果不把产道扩充到足够的宽度，产卵时受苦的还是自己。

Mark还在继续撩拨的动作，他揉按Eduardo红艳的穴口，或者握着他的手，替他完成抽插的动作。Eduardo在他的逗弄下，喘得越来越厉害。把人玩酥麻了，Mark便凑近，对着Eduardo敏感的耳鳍询问，“舒服吗？”

热气喷洒在薄膜上，让它反射性瑟缩起来，随后又颤颤巍巍打开了一些。Eduardo紧闭着双眼，睫毛抖成一对振翅的蝴蝶。Mark趁他不注意，拔出了埋在穴内的他的手指，用自己的取而代之，人鱼身体里微凉湿滑的触感和人类有所不同，但同样让他欲罢不能。

Mark不给Eduardo反应的机会就开始抽动手指，Eduardo扶住他的肩膀，顺着他的动作，拳头抓紧又放松，他屡屡伸长尖锐的指甲，想要抓挠Mark的背，却又在接触到人类皮肤的瞬间强行克制住缩了回去。没过一会，吞吃手指的穴口就在Mark眼皮底下骤然抽搐起来，一股比水更加粘稠的液体透过手指缝隙溢出了他体外，那痕迹就像是有人在清澈见底的池子里滋了一管甘油。

“Wardo，你好湿。”Mark故意说。

Eduardo还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，白到透明的皮肤染上了一层薄红，他朝Mark眨眨眼表示赞同他的看法。当Eduardo还是人类时，他总会因为Mark的这些话而面红耳赤，但人鱼更坦率，不懂得羞赧。

这样天真的样子反而让Mark有一种玷污纯真的错觉，欲望的热度涌向鼠蹊部位，他舔了舔嘴唇，换了个姿势，靠在浴池壁上，揽过Eduardo，让他后背倚在自己怀里，这样他就可以腾出两只手，同时亵玩人鱼的身体。

Eduardo在他怀中轻颤，Mark任何一个轻微的动作，都能让他难以自持。Mark的浴袍早就在水中散开了，如今和Eduardo赤裸地相贴在一起，他发现人鱼穴口偏上一点的位置鼓起了一团，就好奇拨开鳞片，掩藏其下的半勃起肉柱随即弹进他手中，这是Eduardo雄性的证明。Mark于是从善如流套弄起人鱼的阴茎。他另一只手的手指还插在Eduardo体内，三根手指微屈着旋转进出，上下配合的刺激几乎要把Eduardo逼疯了，巨大的鱼尾失控似的在池中翻腾，把水拍得到处都是，Mark差点按不住他了。

“还想要更舒服吗？”他停下动作，用唇碰了碰人鱼从刚才开始就没有间断过颤抖的耳鳍，诱惑道。 Eduardo怕痒地缩起了肩膀，内部骤夹了下作为回应。

Mark将他圈进浴池的角落里，虎口卡在他腰上，借着浮力，将他微微托起，认真凝视他的脸，“Wardo，我爱你。无论你忘记多少次，无论你变成什么样子，我都爱你，而且也会让你再度爱上我，我发誓。”

Eduardo不懂人类在说什么，只是左胸的位置因这句话剧烈震动起来，逐渐泛起酸涩的刺痛。他学着Mark的样子，吻了吻他的唇，沉下身体，主动将生殖道入口对准Mark的阴茎。

柔软湿滑的肉洞有规律地收缩，小口小口吮嗦阴茎头部，Mark倒抽一口气，把自己硬得发疼的性器狠狠贯入Eduardo体内。Eduardo仰头，脖子几乎折断，他张着嘴，Mark听不见他的叫声，却看到旁边种植的乔木树冠晃了晃，停在上面的鸟振翅发出尖锐的啼鸣。这仿佛是人鱼濒死的求救声。

“Wardo，放松点。”Mark有些后悔不应该那么粗暴，他伸手去摸两人结合的地方，在确定那里只是撑开并没有受伤后，松了口气。

他用手指按摩被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的部位，小幅度挺动腰部。Eduardo攀着Mark的肩膀发出海妖一样诱惑的呻吟，尾鳍上卷，翻出水面，有几下甚至刮到了Mark的背部。Mark压着他的鱼尾不让他动，手指骚拨周围敏感的鳞片，Eduardo难以承受地躲闪，紧咬住阴茎的内腔却热情回应，由紧绷慢慢变得松软，同时从内部分泌出更多黏稠的体液，以润滑被异物充斥的甬道。

Mark将Eduardo举起来一点，又骤然往下按，宣示主权般，一下一下，缓慢而沉重的侵犯，Eduardo甩动头颅，鱼尾拍出波澜的浪花。他眼眶渐渐蒙上了一层水汽，在承受不住时低头咬住Mark肩膀，可一听到Mark发出吃痛的嘶声，又放松颌骨，不舍得地舔了舔。

疼痛激发了Mark的兽欲，他身体往前倾斜，把Eduardo牢牢按在池岸，提着他的胯猛烈撞击起来。原本温凉的肉壁几乎被硕大的阴茎摩擦起火，人鱼天性喜寒，Eduardo难受极了，身下那根滚烫的肉棍都快要把他捅穿了。

他用力去推男人的胸膛，这样的抗拒导致体内的肉道更为强烈地挤压Mark，反而增进了他的快感。Mark一只手往下探，找到人鱼的阴茎握在手里，他每次毫无保留的把自己送进去时，也会配合着加快套弄手上物体的速度。Eduardo又痛又爽，忍不住从通红的眼尾滚下一串泪珠。Mark听到脆生生的响声，转过脸，发现浴池平坦的边缘上全是人鱼眼泪化成的珍珠。那些珍珠美轮美奂，散发温润炫彩的微光，一看就价值不菲，可Mark一点都不想他哭，他亲吻Eduardo湿润的眼睛，不让他的泪水有机会掉落在地上。

激烈的性事持续了很久，Eduardo两次把精液射在了水里，到后来完全没了力气，全靠Mark托着他才没沉入水中。原本缝隙一样狭窄的产道被干成了Mark的形状，早已因使用过度没了知觉，仅凭本能缩放、抽搐，挽留体内炽烫的器官。Mark最后冲刺时，Eduardo微微鼓起的下腹不安躁动起来，他捂着肚子，一边疼得吸气，一边承受精液灌进体内的冲击。

等Mark终于停止射精，顺着Eduardo虚软的推拒缓缓退出来，才发现人鱼难受得整张脸都皱到了一起。他靠着浴池，双手按住自己凸起的肚子往下推，原本灵活有力的鱼尾彻底僵直，连两片柔软的尾鳍都紧紧蜷缩在一起。

“你要生产了？你刚才是在给自己做扩张？”尽管惊讶，卓越的大脑还是为Mark分析出了前因后果。

Eduardo这次连眨眼都懒得眨了，拉过Mark的手让他帮忙一起揉肚子。圆形的隆起越来越向下，Eduardo枕在Mark的肩上急促地喘，时不时疼得哼哼两声。Mark还沉浸在自己要为人鱼接生的震惊中，那颗卵已经进入了产道，Eduardo又开始用手指去分开自己的生殖穴，但他四肢酸软，完全使不上力。

“让我来。”Mark接过了任务。他伸进三指，撑大湿软的内壁，没过一会，指尖就碰到了蛋壳一样质感的硬物，他心脏猛地震颤了一下。Eduardo也感觉到了，他推开Mark，现在只能靠他自己了。Eduardo双手抓着浴池边缘，仰着头拼命地用力，那颗卵先是冒出小小的弧度，接着噗嗤一下滑了出来。

Mark怔忪了一秒，想要伸手去接，但是慢了半拍，眼睁睁看着手掌般大小的卵沉入水中。

-tbc-


End file.
